Jet Ferrus
Cadete Jet Ferrus ou apenas Jet Ferrus é uma nova personagem introduzida em Max Steel: Aliança Monstruosa. Ela é uma garota que estuda na academia da N-Tek, onde está se preparando para graduar-se como uma agente. Ela possui as melhores qualificações da sua classe, porém, devido a sua atitude rebelde, ela foi prejudicada duas vezes, o que desconta pontos em ser um verdadeiro agente da N-Tek. História Saga de Filmes Max Steel: Aliança Monstruosa No começo do filme, Jet aparece utilizando um traje especial para esconder sua verdadeira identidade para interferir na missão de Max Steel na recuperação de um dispositivo. Ao obter tal dispositivo no lugar dele, Jet foge e tenta chegar no seu pai e mostrar que ela poderia ser parte de missões perigosas. No entanto, Forge a repreende pois Jet não tinha a permissão para interferir na missão e poderia ter compretido tudo. Mais tarde, dentro de uma tempestade, Jet ajuda Max a soldar uma antena, usando seu cérebro, como ela diz (além de dizer que ela não tinha nanossondas como Max e que tinha de fazer daquela maneira). Com cabos, dois edifícios, chuva e relâmpagos, ela cria um gerador eletroestático de Kelvin que funciona com água (Truque que Max pareceu ter aprendido para derrotar Makino). Max recebe uma forte descarga elétrica com o plano de Jet, mas segunda ela, as nanossondas dentro dele o protegeram e era o toque final para finalizar a antena. Quando as coisas ficam tensas para proteger o Guardião (a maior base aeroespacial criada a fim de manter a paz mundial), Forge manda cada agente para investigar, com exceção de Jet, pois afirma que nessa missão não podia correr riscos. Ainda assim, Jet parte em segredo, junto a Max e Cytro, que estavam indo atrás dos vilões Toxzon e Maino. Quando Jet é descoberta por Max, ele diz a ela que Ferrus ficaria furioso, mas ela não se importa porque ela tinha um plano para fazer que seu pai fique orgulhoso. Devido as cicustâncias, Jet vira parte da Equipe Steel. Após muitas dúvidas sobre seu plano, é revelado que ela havia criado um soro para eliminar Toxzon, algo que seu pai nunca pode fazer, e que desta maneira, ela iria obter a aprovação de seu pai. Apesar dos seus esforços para convencer a Max que N-Tek não mata pessoas, porém as reabilita, ela continua firme no seu plano e segue Max. Finalmente, quando Jet está próxima de alcançar Toxzon, que estava prestes a contaminar o mundo, ela ouve uma conversa de Forge e Toxzon, e descobre que de fato seu pai havia tentado salvar Tytus, e em seguida, procura uma maneira de cura-lo, não matá-lo. Sabendo o que seu pai realmente quer, ela pensa e modifica o soro para curar ele e então depois de inseri-lo em sua armadura, ela se esforça para trazê-lo a Antártica, onde ele é purificado por 99%. Mais tarde, quando Forge vê o que sua filha fez, ambos se abraçam. Depois de se reencontrar com Max, ele comenta o que fez ela mudar de pensamento, e ela diz precisamente não foi o que o Max falou sobre a N-Tek e diz adeus com um sorriso. Aparência Personalidade A personalidade de Jet consiste em uma pessoa rebelde, orgulhosa e presumida por suas habilidades e que fala com muitas insinuações. No entanto, Jet mostra ter objetivos que vão muito além do que os da N-Tek e por isso pode ser uma grande aliada na luta contra o mal, mesmo com sua atitude rebelde. Habilidades Ela possui várias habilidades em batalha, e sabe como manusear armas, mas enfatiza principalmente sua inteligência, que possui grande conhecimento de ciência e tecnologia, que usa para combater seus oponentes em batalha. Além disso, sua inteligência é tanto, que é capaz de até confundir Cytro e Berto em várias estratégias. Além disso, ela usa artifícios de batalha, como roupas e armas, tais como: *'Trajes:' Ela usa dois trajes, o especial, e o da N-Tek, as habilidades que os trajes proporcionam são praticamente as mesmas, já que ambos contam com duas botas com propulsão que lhe permitem voar, um gancho com corda, um bracelete que permite comunicação e fazer projeções, e pode guardar suas armas. No entanto, seu traje especial permite proteger sua identidade, tem vários tipos de visão, como infra-vermelho, além que consegue resistir á maioria dos danos, enquanto seu traje da N-Tek é mais sensível e ligeiro, que possivelmente obteu na academia da N-Tek. *'Cápsula de Veneno:' Um veneno que Jet trabalhou por anos em um laboratório desenhado para eliminar o Toxzon, onde Jet modificou no Guardião para uma cura. Curiosidades *É a terceira feminina agente que auxiliou Max em suas missões, a segunda sendo a Kat Ryan, e a primeira sendo a Rachel Leeds. *Assim como Max, ela é filha de um dos chefes da N-Tek, assim como Jefferson é o pai adotivo de Max e Forge é pai de Jet. Galeria Show Jet_Ferrus.jpg Cap31.PNG Jet Ferrus Belt One Side.png Jet Ferrus Preparing for The Duel.png|Jet Ferrus se preparando para o Duelo Jet Ferrus Legs.png|Pernas Do Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus Legs 2.png|Pernas Do Jet Ferrus 2 Jet Ferrus Boot.png|Bota do Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus and Creatures Duel.png|Duelo entre Jet Ferrus e as criaturas Jet Ferrus Ready for The Duel.png|Jet Ferrus pronto para o duelo Jet Ferrus Trough Legs.png|Pernas atrás do Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus Cowgirl Pose.png|Pose do vaqueira Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus Concentraded.png|Jet Ferrus concentrada Jet Ferrus's Hip.png|Cintura de Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus The Cowgirl.png|A vaqueira Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus Trough Legs 2.png|Pernas atrás do Jet Ferrus 2 Cap34.PNG Jet Ferrus 3.jpg JetFerrus.jpg Jet Ferrus Back.png|atrás de Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus Eyes.png|Olhos do Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus Mind Closed Eyes.png|Olhos meio fechados do Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus Angry Eyes.png|Olhos irritados do Jet Ferrus Jet Ferrus after showing her eyes.png|Jet Ferrus depois de mostrar seus olhos Jetferrussorrindo.jpg Jet_Ferrus_con_su_traje.png|Jet com seu traje especial Jet y Max final.jpg Jet+Ferrus+4.jpg Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Agentes da N-Tek Categoria:Personagens Femininos